topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Dorugoramon
Name: ''' Dorugoramon '''Origin: Digimon D-Cyber Gender: Technically genderless, treated as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mega level Data Attribute Beast Dragon Digimon, Final Enemy. Threat level: Mobius Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Metal Manipulation, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference), Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil. This technique is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected), Energy Blasts, Can receive stat boosts if he is particularly close with his partner, Fire Manipulation , Flight, Earth Manipulation, Statistics Amplification | All Dorumon abilities, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses , Can kill Beings with Low-Godly Regeneration (Killed UlforceVeedramon X with a simple roar depite him being able to regenerate so fast that instant deletion attacks cannot keep up), Power Nullification, Sword Mastery, Light Manipulation , Darkness Manipulation, Resistanceto Existence Erasure (Caught Omegamon X's Transcendent Sword in his teeth despite the fact that All Delete erases everything that makes contact with the blade), Can lower his foes' effective attack power, and Resistance to Absolute Zero (Took Omegamon X's Garuru Cannon at point black range without taking any damage.) Physical strength: At least Multiversal+ (Comparable to if not stronger than the X-Antibody Royal Knights , Kept the Digital World and the Human World apart along with several other Royal Knights, traded blows with other enemies on his level) | At least Multiversal+ (His Death-X counterpart traded blows with Omegamon X) Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ (Comparable if not stronger than the Royal Knights. Somewhat comparable to Alphamon) | At least Multiverse level+ (Should be comparable to its Death-X counterpart, which managed to fight and later stalemate Omegamon X) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to the Royal Knights) | Immeasurable (Should be on par with its Death-X counterpart, who kept pace with OmegamonX) Durability: At least Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+ (His Death-X counterpart took attacks from Omegamon X without slowing down and even caught the latter's Transcendent Sword in his teeth) Stamina: Decent as Dorimon | Extremely High Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with projectiles Standard Equipment: X-Antibody Intelligence: Dorugoramon is said to be an avatar of destruction and a dreadful foe to face in combat, fighting on par with members of the Royal Knights. Even the mighty Omegamon X has trouble defeating him despite his own transcendent swordsmanship and countless years of experience. Weaknesses: Dorumon and Dorugamon must stand still to use their strongest techniques, Grademon is hampered by the cursed nature of his Twin Sword Gradalpha and can be driven insane if forced to remain in combat for too long. If digivolved with negative feelings he will become Death-X Dorugoramon, which is a bestial force of mass destruction that can not distinguish between friend or foe. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power, durability, speed and sometimes new skills and resistances to be gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes and thus can lead to negative effects. * Brave Metal: Puts its body and soul into a terrifying assault. * DORU Din: Releases a destructive shock wave powerful enough to force back Omnimon X. Category:Digimon Category:Character Category:Animanga Category:Weapons user Category:Male Category:Swordsman Category:Firearm user Category:Earth element manipulator Category:Flying Category:Threat level Mobius Category:Good